Unlock
by Immuredporcelaindoll
Summary: The world is still the world of Zoot, even in death will he rule. But what is going on with the people? Have they gone mad? Calims that they have found a Key to Zoot's will. Crazy? Mysterious? Full of it? R&R.


"The time has come!" A boy shouted. "We can fulfill Zoot in the name of Power and Chaos!" He jerked the girl which he had in his grasp with his right hand. "We have found the Key in which his words and future will rule the city once again. Power and Chaos! Power and Chaos!" The boy began to jolt his left arm up with his hand in a fist ragging the crowd to cheer and scream in the name of Zoot. The girl who was in the child's grasp struggled. She was wrapped in the mite of a straight jacket. She was swung around as so her back faced the crowd, her deep back hair that was wrapped into two neatly pigtail was shot up roughly and the dog collar that she wore around her neck was practically ripped off showing a barcode on the back of her neck in which the numbers of that very barcode spelt out Power and Chaos in l33t.( L33t is a type of computer language.)

The girl was hauled off to the back of the stage, where the boy only smiled and yelled more with the crowd "Power and Chaos!" She made little struggle, trying to escape the bounds of which were only meant for the insane. A tiny whine came out of her mouth and she was thrown into a nicely decorated room. A guard held her shoulders tightly as one of the others that was present placed the dog color back around her neck, tightly; then attached a chain which became locked to the color. Loosening the jacket, she became free and yet chained to the center of the room as if she were a pet.

Meanwhile in the crowd, the members of the mallrats hid behind the dilapidated barrels and wooden boards that were scattered about.

"Not again" Amber whined. "Every time we get rid of him it just seems like he comes back."

"Well this time it seems everyone's become crazier than those chosen bloats." Lex muttered as he spotted out all the over watching guards.

"What do you suppose we do?" Jack asked. "If we don't do something, this could become worse than that A.I. that tried to destroy that city."

"But it didn't 'Destroy the city', and whatever this 'key' is, it's most likely a hoax. Honestly, it'll be like that stupid artificial whatever thing and everyone will notice that eventually." Gel rambled like her usual self.

"True, but these people want something to believe in. As far as this is going, it seems they still believe in that maniac." Slade commented, he then pulled his arm tighter around Ebony.

"They believe in that maniac once, and they believed in him again, and as I see it they still believe in him." Amber spat out in a pissy tone. Jay placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I hate this." Trudy cried out as she rested her head against Brady who was in her arms. Tears fell off her cheeks.

"I hate it just as much as you." Amber pulled herself next to Trudy and comforted her. "We'll get through this, just like we always do."

"So what do you plan we do?" Ebony stepped into conversation, as she tilted her head towards Ram.

"We can't leave it as it is and if we're going to fight this we need to fight harder. We can't sit around like we did with Mega."

"But we can't exactly just barge in." Salene noted. "Someone could get hurt."

"I know that bu-"

"Are you guys through chitchatting?" Lex barked as he creped behind barrels and boxes at a time, the rats following behind.

"Lex, we need to think of a plan first." Amber whispered harshly as a bit of the crowd walked by.

"I've got one." He remarked.

"Well?" May demanded.

"I'm making it up as I go..." He motioned Lottie over," I need you to go in that building." He pointed to the towering building overhead of the crowd where the girl was located in.

"Lex!" Ruby yelped, "What are you doing telling her to go in there?"

"Look she'll be fine."He turned back to Lottie," Just go in there with the 'Power and Chaos' act and find that girl they had on stage and see if they have any other people held captive, okay?"

Lottie nodded as she skipped into the crowd and worked her con act up.

"What were you thinking sending her in there? She could get hurt, taken hostage, even worse killed! But you didn't think about that did you?" Ruby ragged.

"She'll be fine, the girl's good at this sorta' stuff." Slade remarked.

"I hope your right."

Inside of the building, Lottie skipped through the hall humming the tune.."power and chaos." She stopped at a door that was at the very top floor. It was steal, unlike the other that were all a bright red. She slowly turned the knob, pushing it she gave out a grunt at how heavy it was. She had a smidge of it opened, she then peeked in a bit. She then saw...


End file.
